


The Not-Quite-So-Secret Secret

by Aranei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is Arthur's not-quite-so-secret secret omega lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not-Quite-So-Secret Secret

Merlin yawned and shook his head as he double checked the bags tied to his horse. It didn’t seem to matter that he had gone to bed early last night, tired was his automatic setting these days. He rubbed at the ache that had settled into his back sometime during the night knowing there was no point. It was going to be a long day. Why Arthur needed to leave at the crack of dawn to go on a hunt in the Forest of Brechfa was beyond him.

As he waited for Arthur and the knights he looked around the courtyard. It was quiet at this hour, the sun barely peeking over the horizon. There were a few servants moving about and of course guards at their posts no doubt waiting for their relief. He would never admit it, but he liked this time of day. The cold crisp air, the city just beginning to wake. It was barely quiet enough to hear the birds.

“Merlin!” Gwaine said loudly as he slapped him on the shoulder.

Merlin nearly leaped out of his skin as he jerked around to look at Gwaine. “Gwaine!”

Gwaine laughed and put his hands on Merlin’s shoulders. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya. You ok?”

Merlin bobbed his head as his heart settled back down, “Yeah.”

“Hands to yourself Gwaine.” Arthur spoke as he strode down the castle steps, his cape billowing around him. Merlin couldn’t help but watch as he made way to his horse and saddled up. “Let’s get rolling.”

Leon, Percy, Elyan and Lance had followed Arthur quietly, each of them looking like they would rather still be snug in their beds. They all saddled up and slowly the group moved through the Courtyard and then the town allowing the horses to warm up a little before they reached the open road.

They rode with the sun behind them through the Darkling Woods and by late morning reached a stream they knew neared its edge. Arthur called for a stop to eat and rest. Merlin had never been more grateful. He not only needed to pee but was rather thirsty having emptied his water skin more than an hour ago.

Arthur watched Merlin intensely as he moved off quickly into the bushes. He couldn’t help but notice he moved oddly but simply assumed it was the need to relieve himself. For a moment he thought about following him, sinking his nose into that long neck and inhaling his sweet omega scent. That scent that was only for him and him alone. For a moment he was so caught up in the thought he didn’t hear Leon speaking to him.

“Arthur, are you ok?” Leon looked at him curiously.

Arthur looked up, a slight blush to his cheeks. “Yes. Have Gwaine and Percy prep food. Lance and  
Merlin can take care of the horses. You and Elyan scout a bit.”

Gwaine looked over, “And what will you do princess?”

“Supervise, of course.” Arthur smiled brightly and found a log to sit on.

Merlin returned from the bushes shortly and seeing the others paired off as they were with Arthur seated assumed he was to help Lance with the horses. He grabbed the reins of two of the horses and moved them down to the stream. He tied them up such that they could both get to the water and graze. Grabbing his water skin he bent down gingerly and filled it before standing up to see Lance watching him.

“Is everything alright Merlin? You seem to be having difficulties,” Lance inquired.

Merlin rubbed at his back which seemed no better but no worse. “My back hurts. It’s nothing, probably just a pulled muscle,” he dismissed.

Lance looked down at the horse he was checking before looking back at Merlin, “It just seems you have been out of sorts lately and like you have gained a little weight.“ He nodded at Merlin’s middle.

“Are you saying I’m fat?” Merlin narrowed his gaze at him.

Lance laughed lightly, “Of course not. I can’t ever see you as fat Merlin.”

Merlin nodded his head as he watched Lance. He blushed slightly as he responded. “We’ve just had a lot of feasts over the last few months what with the King trying to marry off Arthur.”

If Lance heard anything bitter in Merlin’s voice, he didn’t say anything. It was neither the time or place to talk about Merlin and Arthur’s relationship. “That is true. If it wasn’t for the constant training, I think my pants would be a bit tight.”

Merlin rubbed again at his back before returning his attention to the horses. Lunch was simple fare, bread, dried meat, cheese and a bit of fruit. They filled their water skins, took their last relief and saddled up. The ride across the open plain to the edge of the Forest of Brechfa only took a couple or three hours. Arthur and Leon caught three rabbits while the others set up camp. By nightfall they were seated around a comfortable fire eating a hot stew. As the dark closed in on them, they set a guard rotation and began to settle down for the night. Leon and Arthur took the first watch.

Merlin had spent a bit of time making sure that the ground beneath his bedroll was free of debris but it still felt as though he were laying on a large, pointy rock. As he shifted around he could hear Gwaine’s little snores, Elyan’s heavy breathing and Lance’s nocturnal mumbles. Percy, as always, was the quietest sleeper. He did his best to find a comfortable position and closed his eyes hoping to at least get a little rest. He didn’t intend to eavesdrop on Leon and Arthur’s conversation.

Leon’s voice was quiet, “The rest of us already know Arthur. How much longer do you think you can hold him off?”

A tired ache seemed present in Arthur’s voice, “I don’t know. My father seems determined to find a match to the most undesirable person he can find.”

“Why don’t you just tell him about Merlin?” Leon asked.

“Because my father wants a politically advantageous arrangement.” Arthur sighed. “I am worried what he might do to Merlin if he finds out. At best he would probably let me keep him as a broodmare.”

“You don’t think he would…” Leon left the rest unsaid.

Merlin never heard Arthur’s answer as he and Leon moved away. His thoughts drifted to how he found himself in this situation.

It had all been an accident. Merlin had never intended for Arthur to be his Alpha and, in fact, had Arthur convinced he was a beta. Some might say it was fate or destiny that caused Gaius’ potion to fail when it had never failed before but Merlin knew inside that some would say he had planned to trick Arthur all along. He knew his heat was coming and had taken his regular suppression herbs as well as Gaius’ special potion but Merlin’s heat had been especially strong. He had hid in his room having Gaius tell the steward he was ill, burning the special candles and heating the scented oil in the fireplace to cover the smell. Arthur, however, had not been fooled by those measures. He had been drawn by the scent and Merlin had been unable to resist him. The memory of that brought a smile to his face as he remembered that intense feeling of the first time being knotted and how it had not just been the knot of some random alpha, but Arthur’s.

 

Gaius felt the pains of old age as he moved slowly to his quarters. It had been a long day of visiting patients and he was more than tired. He put his bag away and set about lighting a fire in the grate when the faint odor caught his attention. He knew Merlin was gone on a hunting trip with Arthur and could only imagine what state the boy had left his room. Lately he had taken to bringing Arthur’s dirty laundry with him at night rather than taking it straight to the laundress. Gaius had remarked on more than one occasion about the smell. What greeted him when he opened the door to Merlin’s room was something beyond that. In the corner was a pile of blankets, sheets, clothing and a boot. The smell was distinct and after a moment Gaius recognized the pile for what it was. It certainly explained a few things. Oh my boy what have you gotten yourself into. He had no more time to ponder it though when he heard someone at his door. He quickly moved out of Merlin’s room and shut the door. A guard Gaius recognized stood in the outer room. He heaved a small sigh of relief that the man was a beta until he opened his mouth.

“Sir, the King is on his way to see you. He wishes to speak to you in private.”

Only long years of practice kept the panic off Gaius’ face. There was no way that Uther as an alpha wouldn’t smell the evidence in Merlin’s room unless he hid it. He quickly grabbed a small pot of scented oil from the mantel and placed it on the fire. He then grabbed a handful of strong herbs and tossed them directly into the fire, their bitter smell quickly filling the air. He could only hope that they would cover the smell until the oil was heated. He looked up at the guard. “Sorry for the bitter smell but it does help an old man’s bones.”

The guard merely looked at him for a moment until the king arrived when he made a hasty retreat. 

“Gaius, I have come to speak to you about a matter of great importance.” 

“Of course Sire, how can I help you?”

Uther moved about the room as he spoke. “I will get straight to the point. I am concerned that Arthur does not appear to want a mate. Over the last few months he has been introduced to no less than 6 omegas of noble or royal blood.”

Gaius thought back to the various women who had been presented. They had mostly been fawning, submissive women whose only redeeming quality was their station in life. The last one, Princess Finna, had been a bit on the big side with a large mole on her face and a cackle that set teeth on edge. “Your highness, it could simply be that none of these ladies appealed to the young prince.”

Uther looked at Gaius. “So you don’t think that there is anything wrong with Arthur?”

Gaius really didn’t want to ponder Arthur’s sex life and certainly not Merlin’s but he wasn’t about to reveal what he had found. “No sire. I think it is simply that he wasn’t interested in the ladies presented.” He was trying his best to be careful what he said.

Uther stood quietly for a moment thinking about Gaius’ words. He chose his next words carefully. “Are you suggesting that perhaps Arthur would prefer a male omega? King Bayard’s third son is an omega.”

Gaius kept a neutral look on his face. “I cannot comment as to the prince’s preferences in that regard. I think it is best that you ask him.”

Uther stared at him, clearly deep in thought. Gaius worried for a moment as the king took several deep breaths before he spoke. “Thank you for your assistance Gaius. It has been most invaluable.”

“I am glad I could help, Sire.” Gaius sagged into a chair as soon as the king left. He had thought for just a moment that he was caught. The relief, however, was short lived as his worry for his ward kicked into high gear. He could only hope that Merlin would be alright.

 

The next thing Merlin knew Percy was shaking him awake a couple of hours before dawn. The morning moved slowly and painfully as he and Lance served watched. The pain from his back seemed to have spread to his hips. He took a flat rock, heated it in the fire, wrapped it in cloth and slipped it into the waist of his pants. It offered him a small amount of relief. Lance had inquired concerned for his friend but Merlin assured it was just a case of trapped wind, that it would resolve itself when he could finally go to the privy. Nothing a little wormwood wouldn’t cure.

The others were up shortly after dawn because Arthur didn’t want to waste time laying about. They had a quick meal of porridge and conducted their morning business. Merlin loaded a pack with some provisions and grabbed Arthur’s crossbow while Lance filled the water skins. He had sat listening to the birds as he waited for the others to finish getting ready. Despite the cool morning air he felt hot and hoped no one would notice he was sweating. A blanket of pain seemed to have wrapped itself completely around his lower body so when Arthur had said it was time to get moving Merlin wasn’t so sure. But as he stood and joined the others the pain greatly lessened

It seemed as though they had been walking for hours but Merlin knew it had only been short of an hour. They were still looking for fresh signs of wildlife when Merlin stopped to lean against a tree. The pain in his gut had returned to its earlier level. Elyan came up beside him and wrinkled his nose. It wasn’t surprising to him that Merlin reeked of Arthur. “At least you aren’t having to wash his socks.”

Merlin chuckled at that, “True.”

Arthur’s voice carried through the trees, “I heard that.”

Elyan gave Merlin a sheepish grin, “We better catch up.”

Merlin smiled back. “You go ahead. I will be there in a moment.” He wiped a sleeve across his face, adjusted the pack on his back and took a step. The pain took his breath away and brought him to his knees as bile rose in the back of his throat. He had no idea how long he had been there when they found him. Elyan’s voice was the first thing he heard. “He’s over here.”

Lance rushed up beside him, kneeling on the ground. “The pain from earlier?”

Merlin simply nodded as he made a keening noise.

Suddenly Arthur was there beside him, his hands moving over him searching for a wound or injury. The concern was clear in his voice, “What pain?”

Lance paled slightly at Arthur’s tone. “Well, yesterday he complained of his back hurting and this morning his stomach. He said it was just trapped wind, nothing a little wormwood couldn’t cure.”

Leon looked at Merlin noting the pallor of his skin and the sweat, not to mention he smelled so strongly of Arthur it was almost nauseating. “I think it’s clearly more than that.”

Arthur brushed some of the hair out of Merlin’s face. “Can you stand?”

Merlin swallowed thickly. It took him a moment to speak as he took deep breaths. “I don’t know.”

“Lance, you get his other arm.” Arthur went to pull Merlin’s arm over his shoulder when he suddenly cried out and grabbed his gut. A viscous fluid filled his pants at the same time he vomited causing Leon to back up.

Elyan, who was standing behind Merlin, made an observation. “I know it looks it, but I don’t think he’s wet his britches.”

Arthur leaned back and took a look at the back of Merlin’s pants noting an especially dark stain. He squashed down the fear he felt. “Damn.” Not wanting to waste another moment he scooped Merlin into his arms bridal style ignoring the damp clothing. “We have to get him back to camp.”

Leon and Elyan ran ahead explaining what they could to Gwaine and Percy. Lance had hung back and followed Arthur. Concern and a need to help kept him close to Arthur as they raced back to camp.

Gwaine had grabbed Arthur’s cloak and laid it on the ground before stepping back. Leon, Elyan and Percy also stepped back knowing that Arthur might react badly to presence of other alphas. They simply watched as Arthur raced up and spotting the cloak, laid Merlin down on it gently. “Someone get me a blanket.” He ran his hand over Merlin’s face. “I also want a rag and water.”

Leon and Gwaine jumped to do as he asked. Lance moved around to kneel on the other side of Merlin. As a beta, Arthur wouldn’t find him threatening but he could still lash out. Lance was willing to take the chance. “What can I do?”

“Help me get his clothes off. I need to see what is happening.” Arthur took the blanket from Leon and tossed it on enough to extend him some privacy. 

Lance had worked off Merlin’s boots and poured some of the pooled fluid from them. He then removed Merlin’s socks. Arthur in the meantime had undone his britches and was trying to get them past his hips but couldn’t as Merlin writhed in pain. “Let me help you Sire.” Lance grabbed Merlin’s face and spoke to him, “It’s ok Merlin, take deep breaths.” Merlin did as Lance asked and stopped moving long enough to allow Arthur to work his britches past his hips. 

As Arthur removed his britches, Merlin leaned forward, moaned loudly and said, “Oh god, I need to push.”

Arthur looked at him with confusion. “Push? push what?”

Lance helped Arthur finish getting Merlin’s britches off. As soon as they were free from the boy’s legs, Arthur moved to push Merlin’s legs apart to see what the problem was. The sight that greeted him simply left him confused and concerned, “What the the hell is that?”

Lance glanced at the other knights who were standing a few short feet away looking for guidance. Though there was clear concern written on their faces none were ready to step forward though they were more than willing to encourage him. “Arthur, can I see?”

Arthur looked up at Lance with a snarl on his face. Leon stepped forward intending to head off any problems. “Arthur, if you won’t let Lance look, what about me?”

Arthur actually growled slightly causing Leon to back up. He looked back and forth between Leon and Lance before he nodded at Lance. Before Lance could move, Merlin reached up and grabbed Arthur’s hand squeezing it with all his might as he cried out. Lance seized the moment and quickly lifted the blanket to look. He gasped and then smiled as he looked up at Arthur.

Arthur extricated his hand and turned to Lance, “What is it? why are you smiling?”

“It’s a head,” Lance announced happily as he looked around at the others. 

Gwaine looked at him oddly, “A head?”

Elyan gave Gwaine an incredulous look. “Not that head you idiot. He means a baby.” 

Leon stepped forward, “Are you sure?”

Arthur stared at him for a moment. “Baby?”

Lance smiled at his friend, “Yes.”

“Whatever it is help me get it out,” Merlin begged. “It hurts.”

Percy, who had previously been content to stand by quietly, stepped forward. “Ok men, we have work to do.” He gave them all a stern look before continuing. “Gwaine, I need you to ride to the nearest town. We are going to need a cart. Leon, boil some water and then cool it. Elyan, collect all our capes and our extra clothes. Arthur, I want you to move so that you are supporting Merlin. Lance, you are going to deliver that baby.” He looked around to see the others staring at him. “I said move.” As everyone else jumped to Percy got down on the ground next to Merlin but didn’t touch him. “My mother was a midwife so I know what I am talking about here. Merlin, when you feel the next pain I need you to push like you are using the privy and don’t forget to breathe.”

With Percy’s help the group performed as the well oiled machine they were. It wasn’t long before Merlin gave one last big push and Lance held up a small baby boy. Once he was cleaned up, wrapped up in their extra shirts and sleeping on a bundle of capes, it was easy to tell he looked like Arthur with his blonde hair and the pout on his little face.

Arthur in a hyper-aware alpha mode stayed up all night guarding his mate and newborn son. In the early morning Gwaine returned with a man driving a cart. It didn’t take them long to pack up the camp and load Merlin and the babe in the cart for the return to Camelot. 

The ride home took a day and a half as the cart had to travel by roadway. As soon as they came to a stop in the courtyard, Arthur ordered the guards to fetch Gaius, his father, Morgana, and the steward to his chambers. He also ordered them to carry Merlin to his chambers while he followed carrying a baby that certainly caught everyone’s attention. 

The sight that greeted King Uther as he arrived at his son’s chambers certainly peaked his curiosity. What he saw was Arthur’s manservant in his bed being tended to by the Court physician. Arthur stood nearby holding a small infant whom appeared to be wearing a man’s shirt while Morgana fussed. “Arthur, what is the meaning of all this?”

Arthur turned a brilliant smile on his father. “Father, I want you someone.” He turned so that Uther could get a good look at the baby in his arms. “I want you to meet your grandson.”

As he moved closer Uther couldn’t help but stare at the small baby who looked so much like Arthur had looked. He took the tiny baby into his arms and gave him a once over. “Your manservant is an omega?”

‘Yes father, and my mate,” Arthur stated with pride and confidence.

“Your mate, of course,” he said distractedly as he chucked the baby’s chin. “He certainly looks like you, pout and all. Does he have a name?”

“Not yet. He was a bit … unexpected,” Arthur admitted. 

Uther gave Arthur a searching glance as he wondered about the veracity of that statement. He then handed the baby back to Arthur. “We shall have a talk about this tomorrow. Come Morgana, let’s leave them to it.” With what looked like a smile on his face Uther escorted Morgana from Arthur’s chambers. 

Gaius pulled the blanket back up over Merlin. “Nothing that a bit of rest won’t cure my boy.”

Merlin blushed, “Thank you Gaius.”

“Now I expect you to stay in bed for a week but after that you need to attend to something in your room.” Gaius spoke such that he expected this to be done without another reminder.

Merlin colored even further, “Of course Gaius. Thank you.” He watched for a moment as Gaius stepped toward Arthur and took the baby from him. He smiled as he heard Arthur ask after him. He tried to keep his eyes open to hear what was said but the potion Gaius had given him started to take effect.

 

Gaius smiled at the baby in his arms, “What in the world have they got you wearing?” He laid the baby on a table and proceeded to remove the shirts they had wrapped him in.

Arthur watched the old man work. “Gaius, you don’t seem to be very surprised by all this.”

Gaius looked up for a moment. “I’ve seen a lot in my long years Arthur. Almost nothing surprises me anymore.”

“So you are saying we weren’t exactly subtle?” Arthur asked nervously.

Gaius raised an eyebrow at him. “I had my suspicions but you did nothing to confirm them.” 

Arthur reached out to hold his son’s foot. “And my father?”

“I think it is safe to say he isn’t entirely happy, but you have provided him with something he was concerned about.” Gaius picked up the naked baby and chucked his chin. “Also, he loves babies.”

Arthur laughed at that, “My father?”

Gaius laughed in return. “Don’t tell him I told you.”

“That secret is safe with me,” Arthur smiled as he watched Gaius examine his son.

 

Merlin was awakened at dawn by the sound of snuffling. He sat up quickly in bed and looked around. The baby was lying in a cradle squirming against the blanket swaddled around him. Merlin picked him up before he could make a full on squall. Slipping off his shirt, he sat down in a chair that faced the window and held the baby to his chest. As he stared down at the little face framed in soft downy blond hair he thought back to the last three days. It was hard, almost impossible even, to fathom that three days ago he was Arthur’s naughty not-quite-so-secret secret and now he wasn’t in a big way. He had been holding out that Arthur would keep his promises that once he was King things would be different but honestly, he didn’t know if he should be scared or not knowing full well how the King felt about peasants. He didn’t want to leave. Leaving Arthur would be the worst thing ever but he would take the baby and run if it came to it. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Arthur until he was right behind him.

“You are thinking too hard,” Arthur smiled as he reached down to gently touch the baby’s head.

Merlin looked up at him uncertain. He didn’t know what Arthur was thinking but he was fairly certain that his thoughts were easy to fathom. “Arthur.”

Arthur turned his full attention to Merlin bringing a hand to his cheek. “Don’t worry. You have to believe that I am not going to let anything happen to either of you.”

Merlin smiled as he heard the sincerity in Arthur’s voice and knew he meant every word of it. For the moment, he let it drop. “He still needs a name and not Archmal, or Vortner or Cadvan.” He could see a pout forming on Arthur’s lips. “Do you really want a son everyone calls Archie or Cad?”

“They wouldn’t call him either of those names.”

Merlin bit his tongue knowing that some of the servants have called Arthur Smartie Artie although never in his presence anymore. “Just no Arthur. Something more dignified.”

“So what did you have in mind?”

Merlin looked down at the baby again hiding the mirth in his eyes. “How about Lief or Dain?”

“Really Merlin? Prince Lief Pendragon? I will not have my son named after part of a tree.”

“Well then how about Leofric?”

“Archmal and Cadvan both were better than that,” he protested.

Having worked Arthur up on names he knew he would hate, he put out the one he wanted, “Ok, what about Gwydre?”

“Gwydre. Prince Gwydre.” Arthur let the name roll off his tongue. “I could live with that.”

Merlin smiled down at the baby in his arms, “Then Gwydre it is.” He felt that, for the moment at least, everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaydeen inspired this work. I was supposed to be working on my Mpreg fest piece and got distracted. I actually wrote it a couple of months ago and thought I had posted it. Ooops.


End file.
